The present invention is directed to a device for epitaxially depositing from a liquid phase a plurality of semiconductor layers simultaneously on several substrate disks which device has a plurality of melting crucibles, which are provided for homogenization of the initial melts, several plates which are arranged parallel to one another with recesses for receiving the substrate disks to be coated and chambers which are provided for receiving portions of the melts so that each disk is provided with contact with different melts sequentially as the disk is moved through the device.
A device for the epitaxially depositing of semiconductor layer from a liquid phase simultaneously on several substrate disks which device has individual melting crucibles for homogenization of each of the individual melts, several plates which are placed in parallel with recesses for receiving the substrate to be coated with the layers and an arrangement for creating portions of each of the melts is utilized by Bell Laboratories. In this device, the parallel plates, which are inserted through the crucibles, are shiftable tongues which have a bore. If the bore holes are located in the melting crucible, they will be filled with a quantity of the melt corresponding to the volume of the bore hole which is designated as a proportional chamber or aliquot. The tongue is then shifted so that the bore hole is pushed out of the melted crucible and proceeds over a substrate disk which is held for coating. From the melt contained in the bore hole, which is now located over the substrate disk, accordingly to the principles of the liquid phase epitaxy, a semiconductor layer will be deposited on the surface of the substrate disk. By means of an arrangement of a plurality of these plates or tongues provided with bore holes which can be in communication with melting crucibles, and by means of an arrangement of a corresponding plurality of substrate disks, the simultaneously shifting, etching and following depositing will enable a layer to be deposited from the melt on a corresponding plurality of disks with the shift of the substrate disk being unnecessary.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,914, to provide a plurality of substrate disks on which several epitaxial layers are sequentially and successively applied. This device consists of a plurality of melting crucibles and a shiftable tongue with a plurality of recesses for receiving or supporting the substrate disks with the number of recesses corresponding to the numbers of substrate disks. When also several layers are simultaneously deposited on several substrate disks, the deposition of the n.sup.th layer takes plate on the m.sup.th substrate disk at a different point of time and thus under different temperature conditions than the n.sup.th layer on the (m+m').sup.th substrate disk.